


PSon Drabble Collection

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Collecting daily drabbles—flash fics of exactly 100 words each—that are a range of gen and shippy. Table of contents with any relevant tags or warnings provided in chapter one, and then drabbles sorted by pairing, or lack thereof, in the subsequent chapters.Contains chapters/drabbles for: Gen fic (5), Dani/Malcolm (4), Tally/JT/Malcolm (2), Gil/Malcolm (2), and Vijay/Malcolm (2)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Table of Contents

Below is a list of all the drabbles written and any important ratings, warnings, or kinks to be found in each chapter collection. This page and the post-date will be updated as I periodically add to these chapters, and a new chapter will be added if I write a ship not already included below.

* * *

### Table of Contents

**Chapter Two: Gen fic**

  * STAB - G - major crimes downtime
  * BRAND - G - JT & Malcolm on a stakeout
  * REALISM - G - the team at a crime scene
  * RENAISSANCE - G - Malcolm interviewing Martin
  * PROPER - G - Gil in drag



**Chapter Three: Dani/Malcolm**

  * REACTOR + INTENTION - T - mini-get together (double drabble)
  * PUNISH - M - impact play, bondage
  * FIST - M - fisting, bondage



**Chapter Four: Tally/JT/Malcolm**

  * DANCE - G - Malcolm & Tally, flirting
  * COMPREHENSIVE - M - bottom!Malcolm



**Chapter Five: Gil/Malcolm**

  * CULTURAL - G - Martin's never caught AU
  * TAIL - G - fake relationship



**Chapter Six: Vijay/Malcolm**

  * STAB - T - flirting in Vijay's office
  * ROAD - M - oral sex




	2. Gen Drabbles

### Prompt: Brand

“You don’t know what Fritos are? Dude, that’s sad.” JT throws him a look across the car.

“Some sort of snack, I assume. Given that you’d mentioned being hungry.”

Brand names aren’t something Malcolm pays attention to. He doesn’t stock his own fridge and all of his clothes are made to measure. He doesn’t even really watch much television, so commercials are hit or miss.

He knows alcohol, cars, handbags, and fetish gear. Everything else is a toss up.

“You went to college right.”

“And?”

“Did you...have a chef?”

“No,” Malcolm laughs. “But I didn’t exactly eat ramen either."

* * *

### Prompt: Realism

“Realism followed romanticism,” Malcolm explains, leaning in for a better look at the brushwork. “It was a rejection of fantasy that embraced the mundane. Ordinary people doing ordinary things, and sometimes the unpleasant realities of life. Like surgery.”

“So is that a real famous painting?” JT asks, standing over the corpse with a wound mirroring the body being operated on the canvas.

Malcolm glances over at him. “Or a very good forgery of one. Its twin hangs in the Philadelphia Museum of Art.”

“Kinda creepy,” Dani remarks.

“But so skillfully done,” Edrisa says. “This is authentic 19th century surgical equipment.”

* * *

### Prompt: Renaissance

“So you saw yourself as an artist,” Malcolm says, pencil poised over his notepad. He gestures for Martin to continue. “Or...a Renaissance man, like da Vinci or Galileo.”

“Exactly, my boy!” Martin thrusts a finger into the air to punctuate his response. “I made great strides in advancing science and medicine. I was— _am_ —an artist.”

“And those twenty-three people you murdered, they were what, your canvas?”

“More studies in mixed-media, I’d say,” Martin jokes. When Malcolm doesn’t crack a smile he adds: “Where would science be today without grave-robbers experimenting on bodies? I just...moved the timeline up a skosh.”

* * *

### Proper (cw: crossdressing)

The wolf whistles start the moment the elevator doors slide open. He’s doing this for charity, he reminds himself.

“Whoa, nice legs, boss,” JT remarks. “Remember to keep your knees together like a proper lady.”

“You know I would’ve thought you’d go with a neutral lip, but red’s really your color,” Dani says, hanging on the edge of JT’s cube.

“Those of you who know me from my days in vice, enjoy the, ahem, _stroll_ down memory lane,” Gil says, giving his weave a toss and thankful that he still remembers how to walk in a pair of stiletto heels.


	3. Dani/Malcolm Drabbles

### Prompt: Reactor + Intention (double drabble)

Once inside, Dani pivots to watch him, taking a few backward steps towards the kitchen. Her body language is very different than the last time she’d been in here and Malcolm suddenly grips his keys so tight they bite into his palm

“You think I asked you here for sex!” he blurts out. 

Her brow raises and she tips her head slightly. “Was that...not what you were thinking in the car?”

Malcolm blinks. No one throws him more regularly off-kilter than Dani, like he’s a reactor on the verge of a meltdown. “I, uh, that hadn’t been my intention. I thought we might talk a little longer somewhere quieter and more comfortable...” he trails off, brows knitting together. “Sex, really? With me?”

“Or, I can go,” Dani offers. Her hands tucked in the pockets of her leather jacket spread in an indifferent gesture that doesn’t match the simmering heat in her gaze. She shrugs. “If I made a mistake, we can keep being friends, Bright. No harm, no foul.”

But if she leaves, friends might be all they’re destined for. He licks his lip. “What kind of sex?”

Her mouth quirks. “Get on the bed and let’s find out.”

* * *

### Prompt: Punish (impact play, bondage)

“You sure?”

Dani’s never done this before—hurt someone on purpose—and testing the crop against the couch cushions had been _loud_.

“I’m sure.” Hands cuffed behind his back, Malcolm seems so calm. How can he stand it? Just the idea of not having her arms free makes her uncomfortable.

“We can stop,” he tells her. “Just because I like it doesn’t mean you need to.”

Dani drags the crop up Malcolm’s chest, and if the soft flutter of his lashes isn’t assurance enough that he really does love being punished, the twitch of his cock after the first hard smack is.

* * *

### Prompt: Fist (bondage, fisting)

It’s been so long since he’s done this that he’s forgotten how around the ten minute mark he’s always left feeling impatient and needy. Malcolm’s hands jerk against the restraints, his heels digging into the bed as if a different angle might do what patience and deep breathing has not.

“That isn’t helping,” Dani tells him calmly, pausing with four of her fingers in him to the knuckle. 

Malcolm’s groan crumbles into a breathy laugh. “I know.”

Her thumb swipes across his stretched rim and he tries to relax. When he’s finally full it’s going to feel so fucking good.


	4. Tally/JT/Malcolm Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No infidelity in this house. If Tally is not explicitly mentioned, all Brimel on this page is intended as polyamorous.

### Prompt: dance

“Why aren’t you down there?” Malcolm asks, nodding over the railing to the dancefloor.

Without a beer to occupy her hands, Tally taps her fingers against the table. “I would, but my husband hates dancing,” she says.

“I don’t.”

Tally laughs and swats his arm. “Too bad you’re not my husband.”

“JT won’t mind if you and I danced together. I promise.”

“That your profiler vision talking, or are you just trying to get into my pants, pretty boy?” Tally asks.

“Both,” Malcolm says, and doesn’t hide the lust in his eyes as he watches JT return with their drinks.

* * *

### Prompt: Comprehensive

“Top drawer,” Malcolm says, hastily undoing buttons and kicking off his shoes. He wriggles out of his clothes as JT slides it open, and he stifles a laugh at the expression creeping onto JT’s face.

“That’s a, uh, comprehensive selection you’ve got there,” JT says, gesturing at the bottles clustered in the drawer.

“Have to have the right tool for the job,” Malcolm replies, kicking the last scrap of his clothes to the floor and rolling onto his belly. “Slim black bottle to do me bareback. Purple label for latex. Green if you’re allergic. Now pick one and fuck me.”


	5. Gil/Malcolm Drabbles

### Prompt: Cultural (Martin's never caught AU)

Social events with his parents is a chore. His father loves to give him lessons on sizing people up based on mannerisms or tone of voice, but the better he gets at it, the more it becomes clear that every smile hides ugly secrets.

Except….

“Who’s that? Alone in the corner.”

“Hm?” Jessica spares a glance. “I have no idea, darling. By that atrocious jacket he’s wearing, probably a cultural attache.”

Off the rack clothes, calluses on his hands. The very epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. ...and not smiling. _Interesting._

Malcolm grabs a canape and goes to introduce himself.

### Prompt: Tail

When Malcolm shoves a hand against his chest, Gil rolls with it. But when the kid pushes him up against the railing and goes on his toes as if to kiss him, he clamps his hands down on Malcolm’s arms. “What’re you–”

“My eight your four,” Malcolm says, lips nearly brushing his. “Brown wingtips, grey messenger bag.”

Getting with the program, Gil pulls Malcolm a little tighter to him. “How long have they been following us?” he asks against Malcolm’s mouth.

But Malcolm doesn’t answer immediately: his breath is choppy and his whole body has begun to tremble. Oh. _Oh._


	6. Vijay/Malcolm Drabbles

### Prompt: Brand

Vijay stabs Malcolm with a pen and nods towards the door to his office. “You know it has a lock.”

“And?”

“It’s frosted glass.”

Malcolm raises an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting—?”

“You’re making that face you make before you get frustrated and go do something reckless,” he says. “You haven’t changed a bit. We could, you know, get your mind off things.”

“I wasn’t the reckless one,” Malcolm says, remembering school very differently.

“It’s only a thought!”

Malcolm gnaws at his lip. Vijay’s right. He is getting worked up on this case, and...in other ways.

“Lock it,” he says.

### Prompt: Road

The car swerves and Malcolm lifts his head to say, “Eyes on the road.”

The muscles in Vijay’s thighs jump beneath the spread of Malcolm’s hand. “This seems very dangerous.”

When he’d offered to give Vijay tactical driving lessons, he’d meant it as a way for them to start getting to know one another again as adults. As friends. Somehow, that’d quickly turned into friends with benefits.

“It’s a closed track, just concentrate on the cones,” Malcolm murmurs. He takes Vijay in his mouth again, tongue tunneling against the thickness of his cock.

“Easy for you to say, baby boy….”


End file.
